1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display racks and is directed more particularly to a collapsible display rack assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonplace for merchants to display their wares by means of racks adapted to retain and display a number of items for sale. In the retail clothing industry, it is well known to provide racks for displaying ties, belts, slacks, shirts, and the like.
One type of display rack known in the art comprises a base member, a post upstanding from the base member and which may be rotatable, a number of strut members fixed to and extending from the upper end of the post downwardly and outwardly to define a generally conical-shaped skeletal structure. The strut members are provided with means for retaining hoops, or rings, which are positioned in different horizontal planes on the strut members. The hoops serve as retaining means for ties and the like, which may be looped over the hoops and allowed to hang therefrom. Such racks facilitate the display of large numbers of ties in a manner easily accessible to prospective purchasers.
A problem experienced with racks of the type above described is that they occupy a relatively large amount of floor space. When it is desired to place such racks in a storage area, the space occupied by such racks can present problems relative to available storage floor space. Further, because the struts extend outwardly from the central post and the hoops are generally welded, or otherwise fixed to the strut members, the racks are awkward and difficult to handle in moving about.